Obsession
by Ilatan
Summary: A story of mad love, yandere Len x Rin, rated T for now. I didn't write summary because I am suck at writing summaries.


Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes with a wide smile on ny face, I am so excited for today, today is my birthday!

I jumped from my bed, I am in my pajamas, I should change my clothes.

I took out some clothes from my closet and change them, I need to look good today, today is my special day.

I fixed my hair and wore my big white bow, I got this bow when I was a little girl, and since then I have always wore it, I like it, it looks perfect on me, I think that it makes me special somehow.

After I finished getting ready for today, thank God there is no school today because it is Saturday.

I went downstairs while jumping happily, mom is in the kitchen, she is making breakfast, dad is sitting down reading a newspaper, today is going to be perfect.

"Good morning!" I said happily.

"Morning Rin." Dad replied without even looking at me.

Eh? Did he forgot that today is my birthday?

Of course not, they are planning to surprise me tonight, they think that I don't know.

Oh well, you see Miku called me last night and she said that she want to go to the mall with me today, I know why she wants to do that, so she will be able to drag me out of the house so the others will come to my house and prepare they are going to surprise me, yay!

Mom come out of the kitchen, and she started to talk to dad about things that I don't care about, she also didn't say happy birthday to me, they are leaving it for this evning.

I am now waiting Miku, she will come here in any second, I am pretending like I don't know what is going on.

Then there was a knock on the door, it must be Miku.

I ran to the door and open it widly, and just like how I expect it was Miku.

"Hi Rin-chan!" Miku greeted me giving me a friendly hug.

"Hey Miku." I greeted her back.

"C'mon, we better go!" Miku said grabbing my hand and running.

We better go? Oh right, so the other will come here.

-Later-

Miku and me bought few stuffs from the mall, we had fun, but we spent a long time, Miku entered every single shop, of course, so she will give more time for the other to prepare.

Me and Miku were going to exit the mall when her phone started ringing.

Miku picked her phone without looking at who is calling her, and she answered saying "Hello?"

The person from the other side start talking to Miku, and Miku laughed and said "I will be there soon." And after that she hanged up and looked at me.

"I need to go now, Kaito wants to see me." Miku said.

Kaito is Miku's boyfriend, he is also my friend, he is the ice cream freak.

Why does he want to see her out of sudden? Oh right, he is properly with the other preparing my birthday party, and he called her to tell her that they are done preparing everything.

"Oh alright." I replied trying my best not to laugh.

Miku left me alone, she must be running now so she will arrive at my house before than me so she will be able to 'surprise' me.

I arrived at my home, I opened the door, the lights were off.

Okay Rinny, this is the moment that you have been waiting for it!

Turn on the lights and lets rock this party!

I turned the lights on but there was...nothing.

Nothing? No one was here! The house is not decorated with balloons, none of my friends are here, heck even my parents are not here.

Where are they?...

Did they...forget?

Don't be silly Rin, they didn't forget of course, maybe they are in the kitchen?

I went to the kitchen waiting for anyone to exclaim 'Surprise!'

But no one did, no one was in the kitchen, no one was in the house, my parents are not here as well.

I looked at the my phone, it was 6:02 pm, they forgot about my birthday, didn't they?

I looked everywhere except my bedroom...could they be there?

I hope so.

I ran upstairs as fast I can, I opened the door of my room and just like the other rooms nobody is here.

I sighed, I want to cry, it seems that no one cares about me, no one remembered my birthday.

I was going to cry but something caught my attention, something was on my bed.

It was a small box made from wood.

It looks like a...present.

I walked toward my bed to have a better look at the box, beside the box there were a small card that says 'For Rin'.

Did someone remember my birthday? Who?

I picked up the small card and opened it, I read what was inside it, it says 'Make your dreams come true.'

Who wrote it has a classic hand writing.

Make my dreams come true? I am confused, why would anyone write this on a birthday card?

Unless their present will make my dreams come true.

Who sent this present must know me too well to know my dreams.

I wonder what is there inside this box.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and open it, then I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at what inside the box.

I was shocked, it was a brush...a paint brush?

What?

How my dreams are going to come true with a paint brush?

True that I like drawing and painting and I am really good at them, I draw since I was a little girl, I have always wanted to be an artist, but I think that I still need a lot of practice.

The owner of this present should write 'Enjoy painting' not that, besides, who in the earth will give someone a paint brush for their birthday? That is weird.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, at least who placed this gift on my bed remembered my birthday not like other people!

I held the bursh in both of my hand, this brush looks old, it is antique.

The handle of it was made from wood, and the ferrule of it is golden, it looks like it was made of real gold.

This brush looks better than mine.

I decide to try it, it looks special, I admit it.

This looks like a special brush so I need to draw something special with it.

I started thinking about what I am going to draw, than I finally had an idea of what I am going to draw and paint with this brush, the owner of this brush wants my dreams to come true, so I am going something I have always wanted to come true.

I quickly stood up and walked toward my desk, I got papers and my watercolors and everything I need.

Now I need to focus, focus Rin.

I took a deep breath and started drawing using this brush.

I always start my drawings with sketching it with pencil first, but I decided to draw without sketching this time, it is the first time I draw without sketching, I am excited.

It is harder to draw with brush, and even harder to draw without sketching.

I am drawing one of the characters I made, the first time I drew this character was when I was very young, it was the first drawing I draw, it is special to me, I always draw it, so drawing it with brush will make it even more special, I have always wanted to come true, it will be nice to be a friend with a character you made, right?

It is a male character, it has blond hair just like mine, but I made his eyes dark blue, I made his hair in a small ponytail from the back, and his hair is messy, but in a good way, and he is also handsome, why would I draw ugly characters anyway?

I spent hours drawing him with this new brush, I am drawing him smiling, I didn't know what to draw him wearing at first, but then I decided to draw him wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of jeans.

His name is Len, the little girl me named him, my name is Rin and Len is similar to Rin.

After working hard on this drawing I finally finished it, it looks perfect.

I never draw him this good before, I love it!

I grinned happily, I still can't believe it that I draw him this good.

When I was looking at it, there was a drop of blood on his chest.

Eh? From where did it come from? I am confused.

Then there was another drop of blood on his chest, the blood got mixed with the watercolor because it didn't completely dry.

Then I realized from where the blood come from.

My nose was bleeding, oh no.

This also happened yesterday, my nose have been bleeding a lot lately.

My stupid nose ruined my painting.

I got upset, I worked hard on it.

Maybe I will be able to fix it since the blood dropped on his chest, and he is wearing a black shirt.

But for now I need to make my nose stop bleeding.

-Later-

I changed my clothes and put my pajamas on, I am tired, I already had dinner, my parents came home and we had dinner, they didn't even say happy birthday to me, that still makes me sad...

I didn't fix my painting yet, maybe tomorrow, tomorrow is Sunday and I will have time to fix it, and maybe I will also have time to draw other painting.

I lied down on my bed, I covered myself with my blanket and closed my eyes.

"Happy birthday, Rin." I whispered to myself.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

This is a new story I am working on, I hope you liked this chapter, I will update it as soon as I can, sorry for all of my English mistakes.

Thank you for reading, please review! (:


End file.
